sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, wo er ein ehemaliger SAW World Heavyweight Champion ist. Zuvor war Hogan von 2006 bis 2008 ein ausschließlich bei Smackdown aktiver Wrestler. Nach einem relativ unspektakulären Jahr 2007 war er 2008 Gründungsmitglied der New World Order und sicherte sich mit verschiedenen Partnern zwei Mal die SAW Tag Team Titles. 2013 feierte er sein Comeback zu SAW zusammen mit dem Ultimate Warrior als Ultimate Mega Powers, allerdings verschwand er kurz darauf aufgrund einer Beinverletzung wieder aus den Shows, bis er später bei Ignition abermals sein Comeback gab. Biographie Debütjahr Hulk Hogan debütierte unspektakulär im Februar 2007 im Smackdown-Brand, sollte sich dort aber schon bald mit Foleys Stable anlegen. Gemeinsam mit Roddy Piper war er der erste Wrestler überhaupt, der sich mit Mick Foley und seinen Mannen anlegte. Nach einer Niederlage im Tag Team Match beim Judgment Day und dem Aus im Viertelfinale vom King of the Ring kam es zum Singles Match der beiden beim Great American Bash. Dort verlor Hogan und musste danach einen heftigen Beatdown einstecken. Es folgte eine unter ihren Möglichkeiten gebliebene Fehde gegen Sting, gegen den Hogan bei No Mercy 2007 in einem Submission Match verlor. Nachdem Hogan auch bei ArmAgeddon gegen John Bradshaw Layfield verlor, und sich nicht für den Royal Rumble qualifizieren konnte, verschwand er zunächst aus den Shows. New World Order Siehe New World Order Ultimate Mega Powers Siehe Ultimate Mega Powers Ignition Nachdem Ultimate Power & Partner nach Checks & Balances 2015 suspendiert worden waren, tauchte ein völlig betrunkener Hulk Hogan bei Ignition auf, stiftete Unruhe und beteuerte wiederholt selbst Schuld an der Suspendierung seines ehemaligen Partners zu sein. Nach einigen Wochen fand General Manager Captain Mightypants heraus, dass Hogans Beinverletzung, die ihn anscheinend die letzten 15 Monate außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte nur fingiert war. Hogan hatte allerdings schon den nächsten Plan im Kopf um weiterhin Geld fürs Nichtstun zu kassieren: eine psychische Krankheit. GM Mightypants zögerte nicht lange und schickte den Hulkster in eine geschlossene Anstalt um eine baldige Genesung zu garantieren. Der Hulkster fand allerdings schnell einen Weg in die Freiheit, nachdem er merken musste wie schlimm die Bedingungen der Unterbringung in der Anstalt für ihn waren. Yokozuna, der gerade Dean Ambrose eingeliefert hatte wurde von Hulkster erfolgreich bequatscht einen Manager - Hulk Hogan - an seiner Seite gebrauchen zu können. Hierbei kamen Hulk seine Verbindungen in die High Society zu gute, die der Prime Time Player Yokozuna mehr als schätzte. Allerdings führte der Hulkster auch hier natürlich nichts gutes im Schilde sondern wollte Yoko nur insofern ausnutzen um nicht in die Anstalt zu müssen und gleichermaßen um die fällige Vertragsstrafe herumzukommen, die seine vorgetäuschte Verletzung andernfalls ausgelöst hätte. Ergo versuchte der Hulkster als Manager möglichst billig wegzukommen und täuschte Yokozuna wissentlich und brachte ihn so wiederholt in peinliche Situationen. Im Laufe der Zeit kam nicht nur Yokozuna dahinter, sondern auch dessen Partner Shelton Benjamin sowie Titus O'Neil. Alle drei Prime Time Players hatten also ein Hühnchen mit Hogan zu rupfen, sodass sich dieser für Cold Winter's Night die Unterstützung von Ultimate Power & Partner sicherte, deren Suspendierung zu diesem Zeitpunkt abgelaufen war. Während Slater über diesen Fakt mehr als begeistert war, freute sich der Ultimate Warrior nicht so sehr über die Reunion mit seinem ehemaligen Partner, so hatte Hogan ja auch ihn über ein Jahr belogen und ihm eine nonexistente Verletzung vorgespielt. Den Kampf konnten Hogan, der Warrior und Slater dennoch siegreich beenden. Mit WrestleMania vor der Türe, hatte Hogan für die nächsten Wochen allerdings größeres im Sinn. So organisierte der Hulkster sich den von Drake Younger einst in den Lagern der Homefront Army zurückgelassenen, immer noch gültigen Money in the Bank Koffer und versuchte diesen noch vor dem PPV gegen den amtierenden Champion Raven einzulösen. Kurz vor dem Event verhinderte der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Koffers - Drake Younger - allerdings den Cash In. Dies brachte den Briefcase darüberhinaus in den Besitz von Adam Cole, der sich als Nutznießer zeigte. Am Ende sollte Hogan dennoch die Chance erhalten dieses Manko bald ausmerzen zu können, denn General Manager Delta Romeo packte ihn in das Money in the Bank Laddermatch bei WrestleMania X. Dieses konnte der Hulkster nicht gewinnen. Apodictic Judgment Kurz darauf sollte Hogan allerdings dennoch wieder die Chance erhalten sich den Nr. 1 Herausforderer Posten zu sichern. General Manager Delta Romeo schickte den Hulkster nämlich ins Round Robin Tournament - die Apodictic Judgment Series - wo er es mit Daniel Bryan, CJ Parker und Bray Wyatt zu tun bekam. Obwohl der Hulkster nicht gewann und somit nicht der Nr. 1 Contender auf Ravens SAW World Heavyweight Title wurde, sollte er beim PPV Judgment Day ein großes Match bekommen. Nachdem sich im Laufe des Turniers nämlich eine Rivalität zwischen dem Hulkster und CJ Parker entwickelt hatte, traf Hogan bei eben jenen PPV auf eben diesen Rainbow Headed Warrior. Am Ende zog er erneut den Kürzeren. Another "Initial" Ignition? Nachdem Heath Slater den Streit zwischen dem Ultimate Warrior und Hogan zumindest für einige Wochen unterbrechen konnte und das Trio erfolgreich gegen den New Day zusammenarbeitete, sah Hogan erneut seine Chance im Einzelbereich gekommen. Nach einer neuerlichen Open Challenge von "Fighting" Champion Ricky Steamboat, der beim King of the Ring seinen Erzfeind Baron Corbin in Rekordzeit geschlagen hatte, erschien Hogan als Herauforderer. Sein Problem: Auch Stardust, Adam Cole und Daniel Bryan meldeten Anspruch auf den Gürtel an. Steamboat wollte es mit allen Vieren gleichzeitig aufnehmen, doch General Manager Delta Romeo intervenierte und setzte die vier Herausforderer in ein spezielles Elimination Match um einen unangefochtenen Nr. 1 Herausforderer für den Initial Ignition Title für den SummerSlam zu finden. So sollten Hogan, Cole, Stadust und Bryan in einem Fatal Four Way Match aufeinandertreffen. Der Gepinnte würde ausscheiden. Die anderen drei würden in der Folgewoche ein Triple Threat Match nach denselben Regeln bestreiten, sodass in der Ignition Show vor dem SummerSlam nur noch zwei Leute übrig sind und die Contendership 1 gegen 1 unter sich ausmachen würden. Hogan erreichte in diesem Kampf die letzte Runde, scheiterte jedoch knapp gegen Adam Cole, der somit neuer Nr. 1 Herausforderer auf den Initial Ignition Title wurde. Der Hulkster sah seine Felle davonschwimmen und wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, nicht auf der SummerSlam Card zu stehen. Ergo zwang er sich in der Woche vor dem Event dem Ultimate Warrior und Heath Slater auf und unterstützte die bei ihrem Kampf gegen den New Day. Dieses Six Man Tag Team Match konnte der Hulkster dann auch für sich und sein Team entscheiden. Nach dem Kampf kam es jedoch zum endgütigen Bruch zwischen Heath Slater und dem Ultimate Warrior. Hogan war zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings schon backstage und feierte seinen Sieg. On the Road again Zum Start von Ignition nach der Sommerpause war Hogan dann ganz ohne den Warrior und Heath Slater das erste Mal seit langem wieder solo unterwegs. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Ein Bodyguard sollte dem Hulkster in Matches Vorteile verschaffen sowie ihn auch außerhalb der Kämpfe vor seinen Rivalen beschützen können. Um den bestmöglichen Beschützer zu finden, riefen Hulk Hogan und sein Anwalt Kenneth Abbarno ein No Holds Barred Turnier ins Leben, bei dem sich schlagkräftige Hünen in Massenschlägereien auf Baustellen, in Stahlwerken, in Bars o.ä. gegenüberstehen würden. Der Last Man Standing dieser Kampfserie sollte dann der neue Bodyguard der Hulksters werden. Erfolge * King of the Ring-Sieger 2018 Titel *2x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW World Tag Team Champion (mit Ultimate Warrior als Ultimate Mega Powers) *2x SAW Tag Team Champion (mit Kevin Nash bzw. Chris Hero jeweils als New World Order) SAW100 * Platz 28 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 5 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 2 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2017: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Aufstieg und Fall von Hulk Hogan) * Year End Awards 2018: Sieger der Kategorien "Aufbau des Jahres", "Turn des Jahres", Storyline des Jahres (Hollywood on Ice) & "Segment des Jahres" (Damien Sandow vs. Hulk Hogan - Ignition #76) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler